Don t call my name
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Lo fastidiaba aquel diminuto detalle porque, realmente, ya había comenzado a sentir que en verdad existía alguien que lo necesitaba... GalesxInglaterra. Viñeta


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias**:_ Incest_

**Aclaraciones**:_ Bueno... en realidad, esto lo escribí durante una clase, mientras comenzaba a entrar en desesperación por las fechas de entrega de trabajos finales. ¡Nos encontramos en la recta final del semestre y por eso estamos a punto de morir! Quizá a eso también se deba que no haya escrito más o con mejor calidad, ¡disculpen! Pero espero les agrade. Como dato curioso, o tal vez desconcertante, esto se me ocurrió después de que escuché la canción "Alejandro" de Lady Gaga (¿WTF?)... que no es una de mis artistas predilectas, pero la letra y el ritmo de esta pieza tuvo algún efecto raro en mí... ¡y así nació eso! *aparecen rayos y truenos*_

_Owari~  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Don´t call my name"_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gales no era de los sujetos que se irritaba con facilidad. Siempre mostrando desinterés y una neutralidad abrumadora, era casi imposible saber qué le molestaba… pero gracias a varios intentos fallidos por averiguarlo en el pasado, se recabaron datos importantes: no lo afectaban las agresiones físicas ni verbales (gracias, Escocia), ni las burlas o bromas (gracias, Irlandas) y mucho menos las perversidades y toques insinuantes (¡_Vive la France_!)

Parecía ser un sujeto prácticamente intocable, siempre serio, maduro, perspicaz e inteligente, haciendo lucir como idiotas a los que intentaban hablarle… sin embargo, sí había algo que lo molestaba a niveles extraordinarios. No se trataba de algo que se hubiese desarrollado durante su niñez, o que estuviera implícito en la naturaleza… en realidad, recientemente había sido consciente de aquella irritación, los momentos en que se daba y quién los provocaba… cosa que, a su ver, no tenía ningún tipo de sentido…

_"La voz de Arthur llamándole por su hombre"_

Y aunque parecía estúpido… en verdad tenía una justificación

_"Le molestaba porque lo decía como si su existencia significara algo indispensable para él"_

¿A qué venía tal cambio? No era como si su relación fuera la mejor de todas o más allá del mero trabajo, así que, ¿por qué en los últimos tres meses lo llamaba "_Glen_" y no "_Gales_", indicando el usual distanciamiento? ¿Por qué lo hacía mientras tenía la cara ligeramente roja y le brillaban los ojos así? ¿Por qué lo nombraba como si su presencia fuera lo necesario para que todo estuviera bien?

Era… repugnante aquella actuación, una vil mentira llevada a extremos ridículos, un teatro tan bien montado que incluso lo impresionaba… pero sólo deseaba que dejara de hacerlo y volvieran a la clásica actitud donde el mundo giraba alrededor de su indiferencia…

Soportaba las mentiras, también los intentos de burla y de verlo como un estúpido… pero viniendo de Inglaterra, a tal límite… sencillamente ya no podía ignorarlo: estaba por perder el autocontrol y enfrentarlo en busca de una abrupta explicación y disolución…

Y pasó. Sucedió un día en el que ya no quedaba nadie en la oficina; se dio cuando el inglés se acercó y, en medio de una pésima dicción, distinguió su nombre acompañado de aquel tono…

No lo soportó. Su cuerpo obedeció el impulsó y lo estrelló contra la pared. Uno se sorprendió, el otro entró en histeria… y luego de la expresión de confusión por medio de oraciones frías y que superaban el nivel normal de su voz, usó toda la fuerza de su garganta para exigir _"No me llames por mi nombre"_

… Fue… cuando pudo comprenderlo de golpe, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y viéndose de pronto ante algo que no podía controlar: lo fastidiaba aquel diminuto detalle porque, realmente, ya había comenzado a sentir que en verdad existía alguien que lo necesitaba

…

… pero seguía sin soportar escucharlo nombrarle; odiaba sentirse vulnerable, expuesto, sin poder prever la situación y cómo todo aquello estaba totalmente fuera de sus manos. Aborrecía que lo llamara… podría enloquecer si continuaba haciéndolo…

_"No digas mi nombre"_ continuó resonando en su mente cuando Arthur le confesó que lo amaba; cuando correspondió implícitamente al besarlo con una ternura inexplicable en él; cuando lo hizo suyo en la oficina de él, y después de ello, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante estarían juntos como algo más que hermanos…

No quería besarlo, pero ya lo hacía desesperadamente, como si no hacerlo significara la muerte

No quería tocarlo, pero paseaba las manos por su cuerpo, tratando de grabar en su mente nítidamente cada centímetro

No quería formar ningún vínculo con él… pero fue el primero en prometerle que estaría juntos en lo que les quedaba de vida

… ya no pudo fumar un cigarro e irse para olvidar aquel episodio. No, _ya no_. Era imposible cuando ya lo abrazaba de aquella manera, protegiendo su cuerpo desnudo del frío y cuidando su sueño mientras llegaba la mañana

…

…

Su nombre dicho por él amenazaba con quebrarle la cordura, la paciencia, su permanente indiferencia; desaparecería su identidad bajo tal voz. La sensación que provocaba en su ser sólo crecería, hasta romper todo lo que formaba parte de su mundo. Sería derrotado por el mismo sentimiento que doblegaba a los humanos…

…

Sonrió con ligereza mientras el inglés se abrazaba un poco más a su pecho

No había nada que perder


End file.
